the new kid part 3
by deepsilver
Summary: just the update of a new story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 52

It was the day of Sarah's wedding and everything was going bad, no matter what it was it would be messed up. First was the cake, it never got finished except for the few flowers that they had to finish making, second was her flower arrangements for the main table were not all done, all they had done was the big arrangement and the small ones were not even started.

"Just use the flowers in the larger flowers! It's not a fucking big deal!" Sarah yelled at the flower designer. She walked away before he could argue any more then he was and walked over to the chef who was supposed to have enough meals made but several of them somehow didn't make it to the site the reception was to be placed at. She and Sesshomaru decided to have it in the country home where they were going to have the wedding at as well.

"How is it that 20 meals were not shipped with the rest of the food? Were your employees too lazy to cart it onto the train for my wedding?" Sarah gripped at the chef.

"N-No Miss Kenishi, it's just before they could the train doors shut behind them before they could get the rest." The chef said bowing deeply. Sarah only growled and left the man bowing deeply and went to the side of her home chef who agreed to help with the meal even though today was his day off for her wedding.

"I am so sorry to have to ask you to help me on this chef Yochiro. I don't really mean for you to make meals on your day off, especially the main wedding members meals." Sarah said bowing to him.

"No no Miss Sarah it is not problem for me, I feel different not cooking and doing this for you is an honor to do." He said making her stand the normal way. She nodded and helped finish the meals and was then shooed out of the kitchen, she looked back smiling and ran to find her mother who was doing something very different then everyone else. Finally finding her mother in her office she quickly closed the door then moved over to her mother to look over her shoulder at what book she was looking at.

"Sarah dear, you know when the people watch the pot it doesn't boil. So why do you constantly try and look over my shoulder to see if I found the spell?" Amaya said to her.

"I know mom, but I want to know if it is possible for me with him." Sarah said, she was talking about mating with Sesshomaru being a demon and her a tenshi. It was a rare thing to happen for both a demon and a tenshi to mate and she didn't know what would happen.

"It might be possible, but my father's book is so old I don't know much of the languages and I can't find it, but I know it is possible for you and Sesshomaru to mate." Amaya said pushing the book away.

"Thanks mom, I guess we will find out later…" Sarah said pulling out a fake blush to trick her mother. But Sarah had already planned to fix what was done already. She hugged her mother then left the room to find her friends who were getting their hair done at the moment.

"Ladies, I need to speak to only to wedding members, so Kagome, Sango, and Miko please stay and everyone else leave the room please." Sarah asked, everyone but the three she asked for did leave making the last three wonder what they were needed for.

"Girls, I need to ask you a big important thing." Sarah said.

"What is it you need?" Miko asked.

"I need some of your blood…" Sarah said closing her eyes.

"What for?" Kagome asked.

"It is to help me get turn back into a virgin, for Sesshomaru to properly mate me, since I was told I must be a virgin on the night he would mark me." Sarah said.

"Well that's fine, I don't mind giving my blood." Sango said holding out her arm, the other two agreed and held out their arms as well then Sarah told them to sit so she could use a needle instead of cutting them a bit. They did and got ready, before they knew it began it was already done and Sarah had three small viles worth of blood. Thanking them she left quickly to her room and made sure her door was shut before she moved to her table and mixed the bloods and added some herbs for it to work, she took a big drink of it knowing it wouldn't taste good and almost threw it up but held back and swallowed feeling her body pulse when the spell worked. It was 30 minutes before her wedding and she had to get her makeup on before having some help getting her dress on and asked for the shop keeps who were invited and asked for their help, and of course they agreed to help her out.

When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and saw she wasn't Sarah anymore, she was a beautiful more mature looking Sarah then before.

"Oh Sarah, how your father would look so proud right now." Amaya said walking in. Sarah looked and smiled holding back her tears.

"I bet dad would be happy to walk be down the aisle, his only little girl getting married and he would have to give her away." Sarah said. Amaya smiled and helped put on her vale and kissed Sarah's cheek, when she pulled back both of them gasped when Sarah's locket started floated from her neck, they watched as her locket opened up and nothing but light grew before them and a blast of both energy and light were around them making them cover their eyes.

"Sarah, my little tenshi princess." Someone said, Sarah looked up to see a older looking man standing before her in some slacks and a t-shirt, next to him was a older man that had a little of her mother's looks in a nice suit. Amaya gasped looking at the two, she walked over to the younger looking man and touched his face to see if the person was really there, just when she was to touch his face the man took her mother's hand and kissed on her palm and on top of her hand.

"Tayotsu…your back…" Amaya said then hugged him tightly. She then moved over to the older man and the man patted her head gently and pulling her into a hug and said her name.

"Um…mom? What's going on?" Sarah asked walking over holding up her dress.

"You don't have to worry about what was inside your locket my little tenshi princess, and what's going on is now you have your father and grandfather." The man Amaya called Tayotsu said. Sarah looked at the man wondering if what he was saying true and did the same thing. She then looked over to the man holding her mother and guessed that was her other grandfather who she had never met.

"Dad? Ojii-sama?" Sarah said. Tayotsu nodded to his daughter and looked her over at how much she was grown over the years, before he could do or say anything she ran at him and hugged him tightly started to cry.

"Daddy…" Sarah said crying. He hugged her tightly holding her knowing she had her dad back.

"How was it you were able to get back?" Amaya asked her father.

"Sarah's locket had a spell on it so it wouldn't open until her wedding day, inside the locket was another spell and a portal from the human world and the underworld. Only we had to find it and lock it from the inside before we could escape." Her grandfather said. Amaya nodded and when she pulled away someone knocked on the door saying it was time for the wedding to start, Sarah immediately let go of her dad and ran to the bathroom to clear her face of the makeup she cried off.

"Mom call for Yukiro and have him borrow the spare suit he brought for the reception and see if the tux will fit dad. Oji-sama your suit is fine and please find Oba-chan she will be missing you a lot, I know that for sure, she should be in the front isle second seat. And mom please tell there is a slight change in the wedding meal to yochiro so he can make two more meals?" Sarah said wiping her face and reapplying more makeup. She heard people laughing at her knowing it was the three adults.

"That's my little girl, already in control of everything." Tayotsu said.

"She will have to be when she takes over the new branch at the company." Amaya said.

"A new branch? How much has changed Amaya?" Her grandfather said.

"A lot daddy, now come on I got to get you to mom before people will freak out wondering if the wedding will even happen." Amaya said leading out her father and to do everything Sarah asked of her to do. Tayotsu sat down in the chair near the bed wondering the man his daughter was to marry, he watched as she fixed herself up and made sure her dress wasn't ruined in anyway then ran out to the main mirror and fixed her veil.

"You look like a real princess Sarah." Tayotsu said smiling. She looked back at him and smiled then ran and hugged him again.

"I'm so happy your back daddy." Sarah said.

"And I am glad that I am here to be at my little girls wedding. Tell me my tenshi princess, who is the man you are to marry today? Is he a nice man, famous, rich?" He started joking. Sarah smiled at her dad remembering how much he used to joke. She moved away and opened up the blinds and looked down.

"You can see him from here, he's the tall man at the altar, long silver hair and almost cold face but he isn't cold anymore." Sarah said looking down. Tayotsu walked to the window and saw who she was talking about.

"So you are marrying lord Sesshomaru Takahashi. Nice move." He said.

"You know of him?" Sarah asked looking at her dad.

"Yes I know him well, I was friends with his father and we had planned on making you and Sesshomaru play mates since we lived so close together." Tayotsu said. Sarah looked down at Sesshomaru again and saw he was moving back and forth wondering if he was nervous as she was. The door opened and Amaya and Yukiro both came in and Yukiro set himself to work.

"Daddy that's Yukiro, he was the one who owned the bridal shop and helped me choose my dress." Sarah said.

"Well hello tall and handsome, let's get this suit fixed right up now shall we?" Yukiro said smiling. Tayotsu looked at his daughter and Sarah only mouthed out that he was gay but to ignore him, doing as she said he waited for him to be done fixing the suit onto him and then turned to his wife and daughter when he was done. They nodded in approval then Sarah grabbed her father's arm and lead him to where they needed to be and met up with her friends and they asked who the man was.

"Girls, this is my daddy, he came back from the dead and is here for me." Sarah said smiling. Kagome, Sango and Miko started clapping and Inuyasha, Miroku and the new boy Yukimori congratulated her.

"Now that everything was said let's get this wedding started already, we are late to be on time now." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome please do me the honors." Sarah said not looking but grabbing her dads arm again getting ready, everyone heard a loud smack from the front and him yelling. Just then the music started playing and both Kagome and Inuyasha went first since they were the maid of honor and best man, then went Sango and Miroku followed by Miko and Yukimori. When they got to the front Sarah let out her nervous sigh when the main wedding song started playing and she saw everyone stand up.

"You ready my little tenshi princess?" Her dad asked.

"Yes daddy, I'm ready." Sarah said smiling. She watched as the doors opened and they both started walking out to her wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 53

Sesshomaru looked down the aisle as the wedding song started playing and the doors to the house opened and Sarah started walking out with a man on her arm, Sesshomaru smelled the air and could tell there was a blood relation between her and the man making Sesshomaru relax. He watched her and smiled at how beautiful she looked at the moment.

"Man you got good at the women. She looks very beautiful right now." Inuyasha whispered to his brother.

"I know I did, and so did you little brother, I can smell the mating mark you put on Kagome." Sesshomaru said. He continued watching his tenshi walking down the aisle and waited till she was almost to the altar when she smiled up at him and he held out his hand to her for her to take, the man let go of her but took her hand and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"I will take care of your daughter sir. You can count on me." Sesshomaru said to Tayotsu. She and Tayotsu looked at him wondering how he guessed it when Sesshomaru pointed to his nose.

"Good Sesshomaru, now get to your wedding, my little princess is waiting for you." Tayotsu said smiling, Sesshomaru nodded and took a tighter hold on Sarah's hand and lead to her minister and lifted her veil to show her beautiful face. After taking her hands into his the minister started the wedding, all he could do was staring down at the women before him and her smile, when the minister asked for the vows she started.

"Sesshomaru, it has been almost a year since I met you at school, but in that time my secret love for you grew more and more until the day you asked me to be yours. Since then I have always loved you in every way, and since then to today I hope that we will be together always." Sarah said. Everyone awed at her making her blush deeply and him chuckle at her.

"Sarah, when I met you I thought that you were going to be another girl to try and be with me. But you turned out to be very different from them, you showed the kindness, love, caring person only you allowed to show. You showed me that you are very strong women and would do anything to make sure everyone you loved was ok before your own safety. I will always love you and be with you till the end of time." He told her touching her face gently. She smiled at him and the minister asked for them to exchange their rings, his was a platinum ring, and hers was a larger diamond ring with black stones around it. After that the minister said to kiss her and he did, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard and she wrapped her arms around his neck as everyone cheered for the new couple.

"Ladies and gentle, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Sarah." The minister said when the both of them pulled away. They smiled and held each other's hands as Kagome handed Sarah's bouquet back to Sarah so she could walk down the aisle now married to her one true love. She looked up at the man she now called husband and smiled when he looked back down at her and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"I love you my little tenshi." He said to her.

"And I love you my big puppy." She said to him and moved closer to him. They exited the room and let the doors shut behind them, from the side doors her family and his family came out and went to them.

"Oh sweetie that was the most beautiful vow I have heard." Izayoi said and the other women nodded.

"Congratulations my little princess." Tayotsu said pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you daddy, thank you everyone." Sarah said smiling. The wedding photographer came out and started asking for their pictures to be done then they could go into the main ballroom for the reception.

"Sarah you need to get into your other dress before you go in." Her grandmother said. Sarah nodded and told Sesshomaru that she would be right back then quickly as she could ran to her room and got help from her grandmother and mother taking her dress off and putting the other one on. This dress was simple but was also elegant, it was like most of her dresses she wore when she had transformed into her other true form, and only this was more solid than the others. The top was like her corset but wasn't as tight only had the design of one, the skirt was slim but was easy for her to move in and could stretch out for when she needed it to. The back was an open back with only a string holding it from fully opening showing off more then she should.

"Oh dear this dress looks wonderful on you. You are sure to make Sesshomaru jealous." Her grandmother said.

"I believe that's how I made it Oba-chan." Sarah said smiling; she pulled her hair down so that way it would cover up most of her back. Getting on her smaller veil she grabbed her bouquet and left the room to find Sesshomaru in the same place as before and saw he was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Who is this goddess?" Someone said. Sarah looked and saw her friends standing to the side and Miroku rubbing his head from Sango smacking him.

"You look like a true princess my love." Sesshomaru said when she walked over to him.

"Only for my puppy prince." She said smiling. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss then opened the doors to the ball room and everyone gasped at how large it was and how elegant it was. Sesshomaru took his new wife's hand and walked her in and everyone stood up and started clapping for the new couple, he looked down at her seeing she was blushing from everyone clapping at them.

"Don't be embarrassed my tenshi, they only wish to be a married like me and you." Sesshomaru said kissing her forehead.

"Well this is different Sessho-kun, so it's kind of hard not to." Sarah said to him leaning into him. He smiled down at her and lead her to the main table with the others behind them, when they sat together the waiters came out and placed their meals in front of them then returned with their drinks.

"I ordered no wine for you, since you told me it was your lease liked drink. So what you have is sparkling wine so no one would make fun of you or anything." Sesshomaru whispered to Sarah.

"Thank you Sessho-koi." She whispered back kissing his cheek. He grinned when she called him that then noticed new people walking in and noticed it was the council walking in and everyone gasping as how they were in full demon form. Sarah noticed this and stood up getting angry at how they were barging into her wedding with no reason to be, Sesshomaru stood next to her and felt her aura growing more and more every minute.

"Lord and lady Takahashi, we are here to welcome in your wedding. We mean no fight what so ever." The main one who spoke to them at the meeting said bowing deeply and the others followed.

"I don't care if you are here to welcome mine and Sesshomaru's wedding. You were not invited to my wedding and I personally made sure you were not invited nor informed of when or where my wedding was demon. I want you to leave now and not to come back unless called for." Sarah said getting angry and close to transforming but didn't want to knowing she would pass out if she used too much of her energy.

"Insolent wench we have our ways of finding out, and do not talk to the lord Tayogatsu in that way." The same wolf demon from the meeting said.

"What did you just call me?" Sarah said as her vein snapped.

"And there dead." Inuyasha muttered. Sarah walked around everyone and towards the group and everyone watched as she started glowing her light blue hue she always had.

"What is going on my Amaya?" Tayotsu asked.

"Sarah and the D of C central have been having fights between them for how she is and how she is not treated right. Just watch dear." Amaya said taking a drink of her wine. Everyone watched as she stood in the middle of the dance floor and a white light flash went off around her and before anyone could tell she already charged the members and personally took each one out leaving the head member standing where he was her sword to his throat blood dripping from it and her face in small dropplets.

"This is what I said before, never insult me, and never come near me or my friends or my family. Now you have ruined both my reception and my dress from you being here, get you and your damn friends out of here before I kill you all, and since all I did was knock them out after cutting the main mutt who insulted me." Sarah said growling. The lord nodded and managed to put others together then managed to disappear with everyone together and Sarah watched them, when they finally left Sarah fainted in the middle of the room and everyone gasped.

"Someone get a doctor!" One of the guests yelled. Other than that both Tayotsu and Sesshomaru ran to her and started helping her to her room, they had to be extra careful since her wings were still out. They both noticed her body was shaking and her hands were moving a lot, they ran into her room and laid her down on her bed and folded her wings and did their best to lay her on her back.

"Is this what she does every time?" Tayotsu asked.

"Yes this happens every time, but this was more intense than the other times. We will have to let the others know what will be going on for now. I can stay here with her and bring her down when she wakes up." Sesshomaru said. Tayotsu smiled knowing his new son in law would care for her a lot, he patted Sesshomaru's shoulder then went down to talk to the others and the guests.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 54

Sarah felt someone looking down at her and she opened her eyes to find everyone staring down at her worried but also relieved. She looked from one face to another then gasped remembering what she did and shot up but immediately felt dizzy and was helped back to laying down.

"How long was I out this time?" Sarah asked.

"You were out for a while; it's been three hours this time." Inuyasha said poking his head up from the crowd.

"Three hours? I used so much energy to do that?" Sarah exclaimed trying to get up again but was forced to lay by Sesshomaru.

"Yes, all your friends told me what would happen but I didn't think this would happen to you. I thought you would come out of it sooner but I guess it wasn't what I had hoped." Tayotsu said.

"Sorry dad, I should have told you that if I use too much in one setting I would lose consciousness. What happened to the reception?" Sarah asked looking around.

"It is still going on, we had to make the DJ wait on songs you wanted played, and the meal was postponed we made some appetizers though for you to rest up and enjoy the rest." Sesshomaru said after Tayotsu nodded to his daughter. Sarah looked down at her dress and groaned seeing some blood on it and completely wrinkled, she didn't get the chance to say anything when her chin was pulled up by Sesshomaru so he could look down into her eyes then gently kiss her.

"I'm glad my tenshi is alright, I was really worried." Sesshomaru said pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok my puppy, I will always be alright." She said into his ear hugging him back.

"Aright you two break it up, you have all the time in the world at your honeymoon to cuddle. Right now you have a meal and some dances to do!" Kagome said making the two blush.

"Inuyasha stop rubbing off on my Kagome! She is sounding too much like you!" Sarah said throwing her pillow at Inuyasha. Everyone laughed at her and the girls forced the boys outside so Sarah could change into her wedding dress from before, fixing her hair to where it can be both pinned up but also down. Kagome and the others told her even though what happened she still looked beautiful no matter what, the door opened after someone knocked and it was one of the men and Sarah saw it was both grandfathers.

"Ojii-sama? Tayoa? What is it?" Sarah said smoothing out her hair.

"Sarah you know he is your other grandfather you do need to show some respect." Her grandfather said.

"I will show respect to him when he apologizes to me for being rude to me, other than that he will not show him anything for a man who was out of my life the whole time I was alive. I have no grudge against you Ojii-sama, but for Tayoa there will always be one." Sarah said walking past them giving a quick kiss on the newly returned grandfather but pushing by Tayoa then grabbing her bouquet leaving the room.

"And that's what happens when you leave her all alone." Someone said. both the men looked as a younger man walked in.

"Yukimori, what do you mean?" Her grandfather said.

"I mean what I say sir. And you don't need to call me by that name, I am Armando, her oldest friend who was shot a couple years ago." He said pulling off his blonde wig and shaking out his black hair.

"And how is it that you managed to come back to life?" Tayoa asked.

"I did the same method as both your son and Daiki. Only I used my way thru her songs, plus a little help from her trainer." Armando said. the two men looked at him and wondered what he was meaning and Armando sighed then pulled out his phone.

"Go to the music, and her song is under fallen but not broken. For now I must get downstairs and ready to be Sarah's big surprise thanks to David." Armando said leaving the room and leaving his phone on the dresser, as the older men listened to her song everyone was back into the wedding hall and everyone was gathered around Sarah and Sesshomaru asking how they were.

"I'm fine really! They knew what they got into and calling me a wench I guess I snapped, I'm really sorry for making you all worry. But now that everything is fine lets finish out the reception as if nothing happened!" Sarah said smiling. Everyone agreed and went to their tables and again their meals were brought out and everyone enjoyed the meal, when that was done both the best man and maid of honor stood up and went to the DJ getting a mic.

"Now this is the time where me and the maid of honor get to make fun of the newlyweds." Inuyasha said making everyone laughed.

"Yes unfortunately if we do Lord icy will get at us and his new wife would get us too. But we shall do this anyways because they are our friends and we know that they won't hurt us too much. Might get back at us but hey we deserve this." Kagome said laughing.

"And you know I will Kagome-chan and Inu-puppy." Sarah said smiling.

"Yes we know that now. And no one is allowed to call me that you know I hate it Sarah." Inuyasha said.

"And yet you still let me say it." Sarah said smiling still making everyone laughing.

"Anyways, we knew something was up with Sesshomaru and Sarah a few days after she had come back from where ever she was, she and Sesshomaru were acting strange around each other, then we saw them together in the woods and heard Sarah's mother say that they kissed. It was a wonderful thing to know that the two hooked up, because between them, they are the meaning of ice and fire. When Sesshomaru gets angry Sarah is there to cool him down, and when Sarah gets angry he is there to calm her down." Kagome said.

"If not beat him up if she was way too angry." Inuyasha said making everyone laugh again. Sesshomaru even chuckled at him and took hold of his wife's hand and kissed it making her blush lightly.

"But seriously, they are a wonderful couple to be married to and we know there won't be a day of no excitement between those two. And we know cause they will hang out with them a lot." Inuyasha said smiling, he raised his glass asking for everyone to raise their glass and made a toast to the newlyweds and took a drink. They both left the stage and the DJ told everyone to get onto the dance floor for dancing, and everyone did and they all started dancing as soon as the music started.

"Would you mind if I stole Sarah away for a moment Lord Sesshomaru?" Daiki asked.

"Not a problem Daiki, it seems to me that your wife is wondering about me as well." Sesshomaru said taking his new grandmother in law's hand. Sarah smiled and took her grandfathers hand and he lead her to the dance floor and they both started dancing.

"I am so proud of you granddaughter. You have grown into a beautiful tenshi and you will make a wonderful mother when you and Sesshomaru plan on children." Daiki said smiling.

"Oji-sama! Don't embarrass me like that!" Sarah said laughing. He laughed with her and then spun her in a circle making her laugh more.

"Well, I also found out you took out both Naraku and his father a few months back. Good for you child, I wanted to get back at them for what they did you your mother." Daiki said.

"They kept attacking me and I was tired of it. So finally I cut their wings off so then they wouldn't ever attack again." Sarah said shrugging her shoulders.

"Now that was very impressive. Have they bothered you lately?" he asked.

"Naraku did, but he sold his soul to demons and became a half demon and tried to kill me one last time, but it didn't work for him since I killed him finally." Sarah said smiling. She knew he would ask her more questions about her and of course she was right, he kept on asking about her and what went on with her life. Thankfully when she couldn't answer any more of his questions Sesshomaru moved in to take her away for a bit to have their first dance together, she knew what one fit the both of them and had it planned before anyone knew. The DJ stopped making her and everyone look up at the DJ stand to find David holding a mic about to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. May I have your attention? I would like you all to avert your attention to the main doors if you please, I know that when the newlyweds leave they plan on taking their gifts with them, but my gift won't be able to go with them so I will be giving them mine before anything. Sarah was and is my best student I have ever had the pleasure of training, and this gift is mainly for her. You may now come in friend of Sarah's." David said. Sarah stared as the doors opened wondering who it would be then gasped as the person walked in and she started running to the person.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 55

"Armando! Your alive!" Sarah said when she reached him and hugged him tightly. He smiled down at her and hugged her back just as tightly laughing.

"Yes I am alive, your trainer helped me come back. So I am his gift for my best friend." Armando said.

"I'm so glad you're here, and here at my wedding." Sarah said looking up at her best friend.

"I'm glad too, now we can have fun before you leave for your honeymoon." He said taking her hand and leading her to everyone else.

"So this is your best friend Armando. It is a great honor of meeting you." Sesshomaru said bowing.

"It is my pleasure Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for looking out for my best friend, I know she was depressed after I was killed, but now to know she didn't do anything drastic I have my relief." Armando said bowing deeply to Sesshomaru. Sarah introduced the others to Armando and they welcomed him into their group of friends.

"Now that's all done, would the bride and groom please enter the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife?" The DJ said. Sesshomaru smiled and held out his hand to Sarah who took it smiling after hugging Armando and followed Sesshomaru to the dance floor.

"Now the song our Bride had chose is unfortunately not able to play. But luckily Armando has brought a CD full of songs that I have listened to and he chose this song specifically for the bride." The DJ said. Sarah looked back at her old friend and he was already looking away and talking to one of the girls there.

"You had better not done what I think you did Armando!" Sarah yelled to him. Before he could even reply the music started and she knew what the song was, to make it worse for her when she heard her own voice and everyone gasped knowing who it was and started clapping for her. Sesshomaru only held her closer making her blush knowing how close they were but to feel his chest vibrate knowing he was softly growling. The song that was playing was the beauty and the beast song when the beast and princess started dancing, She heard people giggling knowing what this song was meaning making her blush even more.

"Just a little change  
>Small to say the least<br>Both a little scared  
>Neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the beast."

"Ignore them my tenshi, this song is perfect for us." Sesshomaru said leaning down to whisper in her ear. She nodded and did her best to ignore the people around her and continued dancing with her husband.

"Ever just the same  
>Ever a surprise<br>Ever as before  
>Ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise."

Sesshomaru twirled her slowly as they danced and looked down at his beautiful but blushing bride and grinned at her and lightly kissed her then Rin and Shippo walked out holding hands together and started dancing too making everyone laugh at how cute they were being.

Tale as old as time  
>Tune as old as song<br>Bitter sweet and strange  
>Finding you can change<br>Learning you were wrong  
>Certain as the sun<br>Rising in the east

Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the beast x2."

When the song was done they pulled apart and looked at each other and then kissed as everyone awed and clapped at them.

"You know, now everyone knows what you sound like now." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah…I didn't really want them to know just yet…" Sarah said blushing.

"Well it can't be helped by your friend. I guess he wanted everyone to know about your voice." He said taking her off the dance floor. She nodded to him then when he let go of her she chased after Armando had a head start and they chased after each other thru out the ballroom making everyone laugh at them while she screamed her threats to him.

"Armando that was so not cool of you to do!" Sarah screamed as she almost had him.

"But it was perfect!" He yelled back ducking out of her hands. He laughed as she growled and tried again then finally was able to grab him and throw him down then sat on him.

"Boy, you are so going to get it now." Sarah said panting.

"Now Sarah you need to not do anything to this dress, you don't have a spare and you should calm down." Kagome said walking over.

"Oh sure now you turn into the Kagome-chan I know instead of the girl version of Inu puppy…" Sarah said pouting. Everyone started laughing again at her then went back to their business and dancing as Sarah was helped up off of Armando by Inuyasha and then was handed over to Sesshomaru who in turn turned her away from her friend and took her to the floor where she was met up with Izayoi and Rin who looked like she was ready to run to Sarah.

"Sarah-nee-chan! I want to dance with you! Then Sessho-nii-san!" Rin said going to Sarah making the ones around her after hearing her lightly laugh at her and smiled when Sarah took her new little sister by the hand and away from the others.

"Rin-chan are you happy that I'm your new sister?" Sarah asked as the two danced, it was a little hard for her since she had to bend over just a bit to hold Rin's hands.

"Rin very happy! Now Rin has a sister she can be with!" Rin exclaimed smiling showing a gap between her front tooth and her canine tooth.

"Did you lose a tooth Rin-chan?" Sarah asked.

"Uh huh! Mommy said to put Rin's tooth under her pillow and the tooth fairy would come and get it and leave Rin something. In the morning Rin found a dollar where Rin put her tooth at and mommy said Rin can spend it where she wants but Rin knew what she wanted to get." Rin said making her and Sarah stop as she dug thru one of the pockets in her dress and smiled and gave Sarah a sucker.

"I got some candy for Sarah-nee-chan since she said she like sweets!" Rin said smiling.

"Awe Rin-chan you shouldn't have!" Sarah said grabbing Rin picking her up and spinning her in a circle the both of them laughing.

"So what is it my two favorite girls are laughing about?" Someone said. they two looked and saw Sesshomaru standing near them smiling.

"Rin-chan gave me a sucker as a present since I like sweets after she got a dollar from the tooth fairy." Sarah said smiling and hugging the little girl again.

"Well that is good, now may I steal little Rin from her big sister so her new friend and cousin can dance with her?" Sesshomaru said as Shippo's head popped up from his shoulder.

"Of course you can. Rin-chan did say she was going to dance with her big brother." Sarah said handing the little girl to Sesshomaru just as Shippo jumped from his shoulder and into her arms.

"How is my big man doing?" Sarah asked holding Shippo in her arms as she swayed back and forth since he was so small for a fox pup.

"I'm good momma, I met a lot of other fox demons here and played with them for a while until Lord Sesshomaru pulled me away." Shippo said.

"You do know he is your father now too my pup, you don't have to call him Lord Sesshomaru." Sarah said looking down at him.

"I know momma, but I don't know if he will accept me as his pup with you. I am a fox demon." He said sadly.

"He will accept you my little kitsune, me and him already talked about it." Sarah said smiled down at her child. Shippo smiled and leaned against his mom as she gently moved with him. Sesshomaru heard all they said and smiled as he danced with his little sister with her giggling, he already planned on making him as a son later after the honeymoon but was already talked to by Sarah about this, she loved the little boy like he was her blood and he could tell how she treated him, and he was glad that sometime in the near future she would be very protective over their pups.

"so what is my new brother-in-law smiling about?" Kagome asked walking up.

"I am smiling at how Shippo has accepted me as his new father talking to Sarah." He said.

"That is wonderful! But I'm here to let you know the airport called saying you have an hour in a half to get there before your plane has to take off and clear the runway and you missing your reservation at the island hotel." Kagome said.

"Then we better make the father daughter dance happen right now." Sesshomaru said looking down at his watch. He looked over at his bride and almost froze in place as he watched her and his son dancing with her head on his and his head just above her heart from the sight. He smiled and walked over to her father and told him the news and agreed and headed to the DJ.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 56

"Ladies and gentlemen. At this time I would like for everyone to clear the dance floor for the father daughter dance to take place." The DJ said after stopping the music to tell them. Sarah looked at the DJ and Set her son on the ground so he could go stand near Rin and Sesshomaru smiling. The music started up as Tayotsu walked up to her taking her hand and they started dancing.

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go, Gonna tell you how much I love you, Though you think you already know  
>I remember I thought you looked like an angel, Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm, You've had me wrapped around your finger, Since the day you were born<br>You beautiful baby from the outside in, Chase your dreams but always know the road, That'll lead you home again, Go on, take on this whole world, But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl  
>When you were in trouble that crooked little smile, Could melt my heart of stone, Now look at you, I've turned around, And you've almost grown<br>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you' In the moonlight at your door, As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy, love you more"  
>You beautiful baby from the outside in, Chase your dreams but always know the road, That'll lead you home again, Go on, take on this whole world, But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<br>Someday, some boy will come, And ask me for your hand, But I won't say yes to him unless I know, He's the half that makes you whole  
>He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man, I know he'll say that he's in love, But between you and me, He won't be good enough<br>You beautiful baby from the outside in, Chase your dreams but always know the road, That'll lead you home again, Go on, take on this whole world, But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."

The song ended with Tayotsu spinning Sarah gently smiling. Everyone started clapping at the two then went back to talking to themselves as the father walked Sarah over to her husband and hugged him.

"We need to be quick, our plane leaves soon and if we do not make it we will our spot." Sesshomaru said. Sarah nodded then went to find her family to tell them what was going on and then realized they wouldn't be able to cute the cake but ignored it because she wanted to know where they were going for their honeymoon.

"Mom? Dad!" Sarah called out then found her parents with her grandparents and Tayoa.

"What is it sweetie? Is something wrong?" Amaya asked setting her wine down.

"Me and Sesshomaru have to leave like now to make our plane. We need to get everything ready still and I need to change into my other dress for the plane." Sarah said almost panicky.

"Oh dear that is a problem, we need to get you going right now." Amaya said.

"Come on I will walk you to your room, I would like to talk to my princess again before she leaves anyways." Tayotsu said taking his daughters hand and she lead him away. Sarah stopped by her friends and told them what was going on then left to get her things ready for the trip and to change her dress again for the plane. Once she got to her room she asked for her father to help out her pack her luggage that she forgot to do before the wedding.

"Do you know where your honeymoon is at?" Tayotsu asked.

"No, Sessho-kun has made it a secret from me so I don't know what will be going on." Sarah said putting some pants and shorts in her bag not knowing what she would need then ran back to her closet to look for a few dresses as well.

"So from the sounds of it, it is out of the country since you and him are taking a plane somewhere. I bet it is something romantic." Tayotsu said.

"I bet it is, he is very romantic too. He really cares about me daddy." Sarah said smiling thinking about Sesshomaru who was in turn was doing the same thing only with him little brother.

"So where are you taking her? I mean we all are dying to find out where you are taking her for your honeymoon!" Inuyasha said.

"I was thinking of taking her to Hawaii for the honeymoon. I saw her looking at a add online while me and her were talking and she saying she would like to go there someday, see culture and all that." Sesshomaru said.

"Nice, so you are taking her?" Inuyasha asked again bringing some shorts. Sesshomaru nodded again then walked over to place some shirts in the bag, not sure if he should really care about the clothes since he probably won't let Sarah out of the room for the next week in a half due to his demon demanding mating between him and her. All the while Sarah wasn't sure what he would do on the trip, sure she was ready for him, just not his demon nor how it would go between the two of them.

"So since you are married now, should I be worried about grandchildren soon?" Tayotsu said.

"Daddy!" Sarah exclaimed looking back at her dad as he laughed.

"I am only joking my princess, just take your time on children, since I will get to know my first grandson Shippo, how did you get to know him in the first place?" He asked.

"Well, Sessho-kun knew him thru a elderly women Kaede who was the guardian of him but was very sick. So I helped her into the other world and took him under my arms, then adopted him since I knew he had no family then her. I also helped raise other fox cubs in America so I knew he needed help from me so I took him." Sarah said holding up a dress.

"That was very noble of you my princess, but how did you help her into the underworld?" Tayotsu questioned her being concerned about her powers.

"All I did was to a spell I knew from when Armando had to pass away, I don't know where it's from though…all I can say is I remember the spell from a dream I had and when I tried it out it worked for me." Sarah said looking at her father.

"Your mother was right, you are very smart and powerful. To know that spell is a very big deal, only the elders know it. And for you to have that can be dangerous if someone captures you and forces you to use it the wrong way." He told her.

"You mean there is another way to use that spell?" Sarah asked.

"There is, it's said the same way, only you say bring someone to life in the spell, and if there is a body around, the soul you wish will be put into that body, I have seen that done to several of my team when I was younger and on a demon protection. Several of my team members were made to be evil tenshi's and were never the same." Tayotsu said remembering the bad memories.

"I'm sorry daddy, I will make sure no one knows of my spell. Of course only you and Sesshomaru will know of it." Sarah said hugging her father. He smiled down at her and hugged her back not wanting to let her go this soon.

"Daddy, I know we just met for the first time in almost 13 years…and I don't want to leave without knowing my dad more than before, but I guess I can find out more when I get back from my honeymoon. I'm sure Sessho-kun will understand what I want." She said against her father's chest. He nodded down at her and continued holding his little girl. He knew how she felt, watching her grow up from the five year old little girl he left behind to this lovely young women before him. Before he knew it someone was knocking on her door to the bedroom and the door opening to find it was his father.

"Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for his bride Tayotsu. You might want to get the rest of her things together so they can leave." Tayoa said.

"Yes father, I will be doing that." Tayotsu said. Tayoa left the room and he let go of his daughter who in turn was glaring at her grandfathers back.

"Why is it you dislike your grandfather so much?" He asked his daughter.

"Because he disrespected me when we met a few months ago at mom's house and has not apologized to me about it. As well as not being in my life when you died, like when he could of taken me in instead of letting me go to America to people I don't know." Sarah said. he understood what he meant. He helped her pack the rest of her things then quickly as getting her things down the stairs letting her get her another dress on for the trip.

"Is Sarah coming down yet? We want to tell her bye before she left." Kagome asked.

"She is changing and should be on her way down in a few. Where is Lord Sesshomaru at?" Tayotsu asked.

"I am right here Tayotsu." Sesshomaru said walking in. he was about to say something when everyone looked to the stairs who was walking down the stairs and he just let his mouth hang open at the goddess who was walking down to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 67

"What is everyone looking at?" Sarah asked them who in turn were only staring at her.

"You in that dress you are in." Miroku said. She looked down at her dress which she didn't think it a big deal; since she made it she didn't think so. Her dress was similar to the ones in Vietnam and she like it, only she made it more modern and added the slit a little more higher and made it a deep cream color with a pattern on it, she left her hair down to hang just under her shoulders.

"So? It's something easy for me to walk in and sit in while on the plane for however long it is." Sarah said walking down.

"I don't care; it looks beautiful on you my tenshi." Sesshomaru said walking over.

"Thank you my big puppy." Sarah said smiling and hugged him kissing him and he happily kissed her back.

"Ok you to you need to leave! I want me some more grandbabies!" Amaya said.

"Mom! You are so like daddy!" Sarah yelled blushing. Everyone laughed and ran over giving hugs to her before they left. They she gave her family hugs back thanking them for coming together for her wedding, they said their words of welcomes and hugged her back, only she didn't accept anything from Tayoa but from everyone else.

"Come now koi, we need to leave." Sesshomaru said. Sarah nodded to him then looked for her carryon bag but then saw Sesshomaru was holding it holding out his hand to her. She took it smiling and saw he had a limo parked outside for them to take to the airport.

"It shouldn't take us long Lord and Lady Takahashi." The driver said. they both nodded to the driver then got in shutting themselves in the car. Before she could get comfortable in the limo she was pulled to the side by two strong arms and she looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her smiling.

"Now I have you all to myself my little tenshi." Sesshomaru said. Sarah giggled at him and turned around in his arms and crawled into his lap looking down at him curtaining their faces around them and smiled at him.

"And I have you all to myself. No other women is allowed to have my mate." Sarah said kissing him deeply. He growled against her and pinned her against to his body kissing her back moving his hands over her legs then to her butt and squeezed it had making her gasp.

"At the hotel mate. No little bits from here to there though." Sarah said pulling back. He growled at her and continued holding her to him.

"Then you are not allowed to get up till we get to the airport. Since you being all sexy has made someone grow." Sesshomaru growled. Sarah blushed knowing who he meant and did feel him under her and did as he said only to lean against his chest as she car jumped forward on them and he held onto her more tightly.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." Sesshomaru said. She nodded to him and nuzzled to him feeling the warmth of him around her. She sat like that for the whole ride until the driver said they had arrived to the airport, and someone was coming to the car for the luggage to help. She sat up more and her face was pulled to his and kissed her deeply, she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck lightly.

"We better get on the plane. Or else we won't make it to the hotel I got for us in Hawaii." Sesshomaru said pulling back. She looked at him asking herself if he said what place she wanted to go to.

"Hawaii?" Sarah asked. He nodded and was giving a deep kiss by his wife and he chuckled against their lips. He helped her off him and opened his door to help her back out of the car for her, she smiled at him and thanked him with a kiss on his cheek as she took her carryon bag from the driver. Sesshomaru took her hand and escorted her thru the airport with all the locals watching, he heard everyone of them talking in whispers at their thoughts of the two being either movie stars or royalty, and they were royalty, since he owned the western lands company his father had, plus of being a older family, and his father being well over the human age, and he only being 19 and his bride 18 now. So yes they were very royalty and he felt he should keep her feeling like that.

"I have borrowed the family jet to take us, I also have put your favorite drink in the ice on the plane." Sesshomaru said out loud. Sarah looked up at him and smiled and kissed him in mid walk touching his face as the girls around did a small squeal at them.

"Thank you my puppy prince." Sarah said giggling as he stiffened from the girls.

"Only for my princess." He told her pulling her to his side. Just before they got to the gate they were confronted by a couple girls who looked to be in elementary school.

"U-Um…w-we wanted to know if…you really are a real prince and princess." One of the girls said blushing. Sarah smiled and knelt down a little to the girls in front.

"We are, and we are living happily ever after, if that's what you're thinking of." Sarah said winking to them. The girls giggled then ran to their friends and Sarah smiled at them.

"And the council says your too violent…" Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Well they are stupid. They don't know me so they need to stay quiet about talking about us." Sarah said looking up at him. He grinned at her and kissed her then lead her to the gate for their plane, he gave the women waiting for them their tickets and didn't wait to get them back and walked right on into the plane where several women attendants were waiting for them to make them comfortable for the plane ride, Sarah felt new to this so let them do their job and all they needed to do.

"You are not used to this are you?" Sesshomaru said.

"No, I'm not. Are they supposed to do all this?" Sarah asked sitting down in her chair across from him. He nodded to her then took the drink he was given and took a drink of it as Sarah was given her drink giving her thanks to the attendant who handed it to her. He smiled at her as she looked out the window waiting to take off, he watched her as she crossed her legs like a true lady of the western land and could of sworn he saw her panties but ignored it as the women came back saying they are ready to take off and to put their seat belts on. He then noticed that her hands were slightly shaking as she did up her seatbelt, he remembered that happening at their reception after her battle and when she woke up they stopped shaking.

"Are you alright koi?" He asked her. She looking at him then down at her hands and softly chuckled at her hands and held them.

"Yes I'm fine koi. Just something going on with my powers, most likely it is from the fight." Sarah said smiling back at him hiding her shakiness. He didn't believe her for one minute and planned on getting up to take her to the back area to talk to her about it but then the plane jolted to start taking his chance away, he sighed softly to himself and sat back and waited for the plane.

Sarah felt the plane speed up a bit letting her know the plane was getting ready to take off, but that wasn't more on her mind then how she was shaking and he noticing it. She didn't know why and was searching her mind and soul for why her hands were the most noticeable, she then remembered her spell she used to make her pure again for their first night together and was sure the spell was really working this time and soon she would be pure. She didn't notice how Sesshomaru was looking over at her nor when the seat belt light shut off for them to be able to move about, one of the attendants came back and asked her for a refill of her drink, but before Sarah could answer Sesshomaru said no and to go about her business in the back so he and Sarah can talk.

"What is it Sessho-kun?" Sarah asked a bit worried. He didn't say anything but instead got up from his seat, walked over undoing hers then grabbed her hand to take her to the back. She was worried he would try mating her right there on the plane when he forced her into what looked like was a small bedroom.

"S-Sessho-kun I said to wait till the hotel!" Sarah said blushing and backing away from him. He looked at her as he shut the door and grabbed her, he didn't do anything else from that and she looked at him wondering why. She looked down when he grabbed her hand and saw his hand was also shaking, she looked back up at him and saw he was showing fear in both his eyes and on his face.

"Tell me what's wrong my koi, you have been shaking all this time and I want to know why…" Sesshomaru said holding her close.

"I can't tell you koi. If I do it will mess things up…" Sarah said.

"Mess what up? Koi you need to me why you can't." He asked her again.

"I can't tell you because if I do you might be upset at me." Sarah said trying to pull away a bit only he grabbed her tighter.

"Upset about what?" Sesshomaru said trying to get her to talk more holding to him looking down at her.

"Upset that if I told you I used a potion to make myself pure again so when you mated me nothing would go wrong!" Sarah said quickly blushing deeply. He only looked down at her as she looked down embarrassed about what she told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 58

"You used…a potion to make yourself pure…?" Sesshomaru asked slowly. She nodded to him afraid of what he would say next, instead she heard him chuckle and he lifted her head so he could see her face and lightly kissed her.

"You are such a silly little tenshi." He said kissing her lightly. She blushed and kissed him back and gasped when there was a sudden jump from the plane as it hit wind and they both fell onto the bed, he quickly got up from on top of her and looked down at her.

"You ok Sarah?" He asked her.

"I'm fine Sessho-kun." She told him looking up at him. He smiled down at her and kisses her gently but then was caught by surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he growled kissing her back as hard as she was kissing him. He felt her legs move up the side of his legs and he growled forcing her legs around his waist so he could get closer to her and he growled as she arched her body to him.

He moved from her lips letting her get a breath gasping as he nipped her ear lightly and grabbed her breasts hard.

"S-Sessho-kun…" Sarah panted. He growled against her ear and ground into her making them both moan. He started moving down her cheek to her neck when he was stopped by her dress covering her neck, before he ripped it away she stopped him and undid it herself and he growled liking that she was on the same page as him and started kissing and licking her neck softly making her moan out.

"S-Sessho-kun…we can't…remember?" Sarah panted out, he growled remembering what she said then lifted up from her to stare down at his soon to be mate her hair slightly messed up, eyes closed halfway, and her dress partly open and panting. He grinned down at her and kissed her and almost growled as she kissed him back but stopped himself and pulled back and off of her then pulled her to her feet and fixed her dress then her hair a bit but then decided to let her do her hair and makeup on her own and pushed her to the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom and kissed her lightly.

"Get yourself fixed up then join me back in the main part of the plane." Sesshomaru said then closed the door before she could say anything. She looked at the now closed door and turned around to face the mirror and noticed her hair completely messed up and she quickly worked to get it fixed and then thanking god for her grandma for making her a secret pouch hidden inside her dress she re applied her lip gloss she had on. Looking herself over she decided that she was good enough and left the bathroom and bedroom to join her husband out in the main part and saw he was drinking his drink with a tray in front of him with what looked like cake and a second plate with normal food.

"Lady Sarah, would you like your drink now?" One of the stewardess asked her.

"Yes please." Sarah said walking over to her seat. Once she sat down the stewardess came back with her drink plus a small tray with the same things as Sesshomaru. Thanking the women she sat up more and eyed the cake and took a small fork full of cake and moaned in pleasure as the flavor exploded in her mouth.

"It's our wedding cake we never got to have." Sesshomaru said smiling at her.

"It is? I don't know how I could forget I chose out the flavors." Sarah said taking another bite smiling. They ate in silence with both their dinner and dissert when the pilot came over the intercom saying they would be a hour away from Hawaii, once the two finished their meal the stewardess came back and took their trays and left them alone.

"Sessho-kun, what will we be doing in Hawaii?" Sarah asked.

"I have it all planned, but each thing we will be doing is a secret because I want it special for you." Sesshomaru said. Sarah smiled at him knowing he was being mister in charged and let him., she sat back and watched the clouds go by when music started playing, she looked over to Sesshomaru who was getting up and walked over to her holding out his hand.

"Since we didn't really have a moment to dance to soft music, me and you can dance for the time being up here." Sesshomaru said. Sarah nodded to him and took his hand then the stewardess's came out removing the seats then disappearing again. He took her close in his arms and started slow dancing, Sarah felt a little embarrassed since she didn't really know how to slow dance but was glad that Sesshomaru was able to lead.

She noticed it as his piece for the song she made only he made it different and softer, she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder as he moved back and forth with her. She listened as a violin joined in with the piano and he pulled her apart to spin her softly and brought her back into his arms.

"You are the most beautiful women in my life, and I hope I make you happy always." Sesshomaru said against her ear.

"You do make me happy Sessho-kun, and you are the most handsome man in my entire life." Sarah said to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned and kissed her lightly holding her by her hips, he stared down at her as they danced and he heard the women behind the curtains talking to themselves and giggling at how cute the two looked together. When the song ended he kissed her lightly down from her forehead to her lips letting her feel his love for her and she tightened her arms around his neck and he growled as she kissed back.

"I love you my big bad puppy." Sarah said when she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"And I you my tenshi goddess." He told her leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled as they continued dancing together for a while ignoring the world around them, including when both their phones started ringing, they didn't want to be bothered by other people while together for a long while. When the phone was getting to her Sarah sighed and asked to stop and grabbed her phone to see who it was, she scowled seeing that it was just Inuyasha calling.

"What is it Inuyasha? We haven't even landed in Hawaii yet." Sarah asked.

"Kagome was going to let you know that to be careful tonight, I know how Sesshomaru gets when he is in his demon form and you might have to fight a little with his demon. And when you two do mate, you need to bite him when he bites you so when you accept him you might change, and you might not, we just wanted to make sure you do it right." Inuyasha said.

"I know Inu-puppy, I already had that talk by several of the men at moms work that will be working under me." Sarah said getting irritated and gasped softly when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We also want to know what you plan on doing for the other half of the honeymoon." Kagome said grabbing the phone.

"Sesshomaru said it's all a surprise so I will let you know when I get back." Sarah said gasping when Sesshomaru ran his claws along her stomach thru her clothes.

"Oh alright, well have fun!" Kagome said then hung up the phone. Sarah looked back at Sesshomaru when she put her phone down and lightly smacked him.

"Sessho-kun you know I'm ticklish!" Sarah yelled at him. He only grinned and spun her around and kissed her hard.

"Yes I know that. But it makes me smile at how much you are." Sesshomaru said.

"Well don't when I'm on the phone please!" Sarah said pouting.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Sarah? We are 10 minutes from landing so if you would please take your seats." One of the stewardess's said to them, they nodded and quickly went to their seats and put their seatbelts on and waited for the plane to land. It was a rough landing and Sarah grabbed the arms of her seats, she looked over to Sesshomaru who did not move once minute and felt jealous of him.

They finally were giving the right away to get off the plane and grabbed their bags and left the plane. When they exited the plane they were met up with two women who put flowers around their necks, and a man in a black suit with their last names on a board waiting for them, Sesshomaru walked over with her on his arm and followed the man, and just like in the airport in Japan there people were talking about them here as they walked like royalty. As they got to the limo Sesshomaru held the door open for his wife after they handed their carryon to the driver and got in himself with her. They waited for the driver to start their way to the hotel and before they could talk the driver did what they wished they would do and started to the hotel as they look out the windows looking around at all the culture and nature around. Sesshomaru looked over to her and smiled at her and pulled her over to him, she looked up at him and smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

He smiled down at her and kissed her back and noticed they were already pulling into the drive of the hotel drive and waited for the driver to stop and let them out, just a few minutes later they were walking into the hotel lobby and Sesshomaru gave his information to the lady at the desk, once he was given the room key he took her hand and lead her to the elevator and waited for the door to open so they could go to the room, it didn't take long for the elevator to get to the main floor. They both got on alone and waited for their floor, once it did they waited for the hotel worker to bring up their bags and walked to their room, Sesshomaru unlocked it and let the man with the luggage walk in first and set the bags in the living room. Sarah looked around and gasped at how big the room was, Sesshomaru paid the man and told him to bring up some drinks that he and his wife could have.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 59

Sarah looked around the room at how big it was and guessed it was almost a whole pad she lived at in New York, but didn't know if it was or not, she leaned down and smelled the fresh lilies that were on the table in the living room and smiled at the scent. She walked over to the big window and looked outside to see that the hotel had a huge swimming pool but was also near the beach and stared at how large it seemed from the window, she watched some of the surfers go out to catch some of the waves that were rolling by.

"I take it you like the room?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I love it Sessho-kun, it's so big you could host a huge party here!" Sarah said looking back at him smiling. He smiled back walking over to her and hugged her from behind. She smiled and leaned into him as she looked out to the beach, he laid his head on her head holding her to him; she held onto his arms lightly and rubbed them slowly in affection. He kissed her head softly tightening his grip on her and heard her moan from it, he pulled her away from the window and turned her around slowly so they could both look at each other directly in the eyes and he lightly kissed her moving his hand to hold her head.

"You know, we should order in, I'm betting you wouldn't really want to go the beach right now." Sarah said looking up at him.

"You are right; I would rather have you to myself all night long rather going out to eat." Sesshomaru said licking her up in his arms making her giggle at him.

"Well you already have me, so now what shall we have for dinner?" Sarah asked him. He thought about it for a minute then walked over to the hotel phone and called down to the room service counter and requested a dinner for two at their suite, and requested a steak dinner with the works. Thanking the man on the phone he hung up and quickly grabbed his wife again making her squeak and giggle at him and lightly struggle with him.

"Mm…now what should I do with my little tenshi while we wait for dinner? It will be an hour before they can bring it up." Sesshomaru said grinning and holding her to his chest.

"Well if you're thinking about what I want done during the moonlight and the right time to properly mate then no. I was thinking we could just sit together and…talk." Sarah said looking up at him.

"We can do that and anything for my little tenshi." Sesshomaru said kissing her lightly. She smiled and kissed him back and pulled him to the couch making him sit down, she then sat on his lap looking at him. He smiled at her and put his hands on her hip lightly so she wouldn't fall off his lap or even move to get up.

"Sessho-kun, how did you know I wanted to dance more? I mean on the plane." Sarah asked.

"Because about half the reception you were passed out and I know we left early so I planned on dancing on the plane with you." Sesshomaru said kissing her hand lightly.

"And did you plan on the cake being there as well?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, we were going to cut the cake after the meal but then the council joined us rudely." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes I remember that, I really hate how they interrupted us at our wedding. They knew I hated them yet they wanted to ruin it by coming and interrupting everything. That stupid wolf even got blood on my wedding dress that now I am sure is ruined…" Sarah said sighing.

"Well I'm sure we can clean it up. And I can always talk to the council about fixing the problems between you and them, plus make them pay to get your dress fixed in all ways." He told her, she nodded to him knowing he would do that for her but she had a few words for those bastards. Someone knocked on the door and Sesshomaru looked at him wife and she got up to answer the door and the waiter from room service was at the door with their dinner, she moved out of the way of the waiter and shut the door following him.

"Thank you for bringing the meal up, here is your tip, and in the morning could you bring the breakfast, and make sure that we are up at that time or you won't get a good comment from me or my wife." Sesshomaru said handing the man a fifty dollar time. The waiter agreed and thanked him deeply for the tip and he would be the one for the morning meal.

"You were nice to that man koi." Sarah said walking over and kissing him.

"Mmm…only to show how nice I can be to my mate." Sesshomaru said kissing her back; she smiled at him and picked up the wine glasses and poured both her and his drink and then noticed it was red and wondered what drink this was.

"That is a light wine for you. I wanted you to try it before you have the sparkling wine." Sesshomaru said walking over to her. She nodded and handed him his drink and took his hand and followed him to the table, she sat her drink down but had her chair taken from her hand and Sesshomaru pulled her chair out for her, she smiled at him and took her seat gently and sat her napkin on her lap and waited for Sesshomaru to take his seat, but instead took the candles that were set on the cart and set them on the table and lit them for a soft candle light dinner.

"And people call you ice prince." Sarah said smiling. He only grinned and moved over to the windows and turned the shades in to make the room much darker then before in the dying sunlight outside. She smiled at him and took her drink to try; she looked down at it wondering if it would taste better or not. She took a small sip and found that it wasn't as strong as the wine she and he had before but it was still tasteful.

"It is…different…but it is good." Sarah said setting her drink down above her plate. He smiled and took a drink of his wine and started eating after he sat his glass down, she followed suit and they both sat mostly in quiet while they ate, occasionally talking about how the food was and the weather. After the main meal was done Sesshomaru moved to the cart and pulled out another plate, Sarah looked at him wondering what he was pulling out, he lifted the lid after setting it in the middle of the table and he removed the dinner plates and set small dissert plates in front of both her and his spot.

"What are you planning now koi?" Sarah asked him. He didn't answer only lifted the lid up to show a dark colored dissert with a red rose next to it and two small forks on the same plate.

"It is a cake from around these parts. The people from the kitchen say that it is a very good cake and I asked them to add it to the cart." Sesshomaru said. He picked up the rose and handed it to her kneeling down on one knee, she smiled and took and smelled the rose taking his hand that he placed on her lap.

"That rose, it for the princess that sits before me." He said kissing her hand softly.

"If my prince gives me a rose, I should give him something back for the rose." Sarah said. She smiled and got up and pulled Sesshomaru up by his hand, she walked away from the table looking back at him when she let go of his hand and walked away. He growled and followed her and watched as she was nearing the bedroom and growled grabbing her when he saw she was starting to undress in the living room and kissed her hard.

"Your mine tonight my tenshi. And only mine." Sesshomaru growled pulling back.

"I know my puppy, I'm yours all night and the rest of our lives." Sarah said kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He growled and grabbed her tight to him and pulled her to the bedroom hard and slamming the door than slammed her into the wall forcefully pinning her there as she gasped out in pain.

"Sessho-kun…" Sarah said looking at him. She gasped when he kissed her roughly pinning her hands above her head with one hand and ripping the rest of her dress open and growled only noticing she was only wearing her panties and a guarder along her leg with her flats. She looked up at him blushing and panting lightly she felt her nipples tighten in excitement as he looked over her and he growled watching her and kissed her hard again making her gasp when he grabbed her breast hard with his free hand.

"S-Sessho-kun…" Sarah said panting when she pulled away to breath from him, he only growled and moved to her ear and lightly nibble it then moved down her neck growling. She gasped and arched off the wall when he removed his hand from her breast and down to her covered core as he rubbed her hard.

"Why do you tease me…like you do now little tenshi…?" Sesshomaru said against her neck. She wanted to say something about it but was afraid he would get rough on her.

"I don't tease…I want you happy…" Sarah said panting and blushing. She heard him chuckle against her neck and pulled her away from the wall to push her onto the bed pulling her to the edge, she sat up to look at him when he pulled away from her and dragged his claws down her legs.

"Stay still, I'm going to give you nothing but pleasure on our mating night…" Sesshomaru said. she nodded to him and watched as he slowly removed her shoes and slowly kissed up both her legs then pulled the guarder off her slowly, she then blushed lightly when he moved to her panties and used his claws to cut her panties at the waist band. He moved her legs to lay over his shoulders and removed her torn panties and lightly rubbed her making her moan out closing her eyes.

"Don't move tenshi." Sesshomaru said growling. She nodded to him and looked down at him and gasped when he licked her core slowly, he growled when she tightened her legs around his neck as he licked her again, he watched as she laid back moaning as he massaged her legs licking her slowly.

"S-Sessho-kun…so good…" Sarah said moaning. He grinned and licked her slower and moved his hands slower up her sides ticking her a bit and heard her moan out when he grabbed her breasts massaging them slowly and almost groaned when he heard her phone ringing. He moved away from her and grabbed her phone and was about to open it when she grabbed it from him.

"I would like some personal space when it comes to my phone if you don't mind." Sarah said. he glared at her only to get the cold shoulder from her as she sat back on the bed and answered her phone, but didn't start talking and quickly pressed the phone answering a text she received. He growled and grabbed her legs and pulled her to him making her gasp and drop her phone onto the floor and growled starting to lick her again making her gasp again. He growled at her and continued licking her and spread her open a bit and licked her sweet button making her jump gasping and gripping his hair tightly.

"S-Sesshomaru…!" Sarah gasped out arching her back. He only growled at her and continued licking her until he could feel her tightening up around him again and close to her release. He pulled away before she could have her release and watched as she panted out, he growled and was almost about to kiss her and throw her on the bed but was stopped when she put her hands on his chest and saw her eyes were that silver blue she had when she fought.

"You have far too much clothing on…" Sarah said almost growling. She then ripped his shirt the buttons flying off in all directions, he growled at her and picked her up throwing her onto the bed and he ripped off the rest of his clothing and crawled on top of her and kissed her hard growling. She moaned and kissed him back dragging her nails down his chest feeling his muscles flex under her fingers.

"Turn…" Sesshomaru growled out. She looked up at him and saw his eyes turning red like they did and shivered at his eyes and touched his face lightly feeling a little confused at what he was meaning.

"Turn into your tenshi form…I want us to be in our natural forms…" Sesshomaru growled out already turning into his demon form. She nodded and tried getting out from under him by pushing him off her, luckily he understood her and moved off of her and sat in front of her waiting. She closed her eyes and changed into her form naked thankfully her dress didn't appear on her, he looked at her and growled at how beautiful she looked with no clothes on in her form and kissed her hard after the light went away.

"Mine…" Sesshomaru said kissing her deeply. She moaned kissing him back and felt him lower them both down onto the bed, she flattened out her wings a bit so they could lay down as best as they could. He moved between her legs opening them a bit and positioned himself at her entrance looking down at her, she looked as ready as she was the night they first coupled but also scared. He took her hands in his and kissed them softly and thrusted into her quickly growling as he broke her barrier again and heard her scream in pain as she gripped his hands tightly. He held still inside her and leaned carefully down and kissed her kissing her tears away making her feel better then she already was.

"M-Move Sesshomaru…" He heard her say, he growled and pulled back slowly and thrusted into her fast and they both gasped out. He looked down at her as he thrusted into her continuously watching and removing his hands from his to massage her breasts slowly growling. She arched her breasts to him moaning and rolled her head back in pleasure as he continued thrusting into her, she looked up at him gasping softly with every thrust and saw his eyes were closed growling thrusting faster into her.

"S-Sesshomaru…" She gasped out when he thrusted hard into her.

"Sarah…" He growled against her neck going faster making her gasp more. He picked her up and sat back and held her to him growling close to marking her, she moaned gripping his back tightly getting close, when she though she couldn't take anymore she heard him growl loud and bite into her neck making her scream out in release hearing him growl with her in his release and she bit into his neck not knowing if she broke the skin but when her high was done she looked at him when they both pulled away and then darkness faded into her eye sight as they both passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 60

Sesshomaru was the first to wake up and saw Sarah was sleeping half on his chest sleeping peacefully. She was softly snoring her hand over his heart and saw her legs poking out of the covers and half her body exposed, along with his. He grabbed the covers an tried his best to cover the two of them and hold her, he looked over to the clock he knew almost all hotels had and saw it was just about three in the morning, he looked down at her sleeping an ran his hand over her head and she moaned into his chest. He smiled down at her as she moved closer to him for warmth and saw her neck was clean and there was no bite mark, he wanted to know why that was but then his eyes drooped and fell back into the darkness of sleep.

The next time he woke up the sun was up and he was alone in bed, he looked around for his mate and found her suit case in the room opened and clothes on the dresser like she was looking for something, he sat up scratching his head trying to shake away the last bits of sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock and saw it was well past breakfast and just about lunch time and he groaned, he was reaching for the phone about to call Sarah to find out where she was at when he heard the door open an slam shut.

He heard soft footsteps as someone started walking his way, but then recognized the humming as Sarah's as she walked into view and stretched at the window with her headphones in and her sunglasses on top of her head. He looked at her how more thinner she looked and a little bit taller, her hair was in a pony tail and her shorts and shirt were tight on her but showed off her figure nicely, she took her sunglasses off and walked into the room and right into the bathroom not giving one glance at him where he was sitting.

He wondered why she was walking and acting lie she was but figured she was either in a good mood or not a good mood. He got up and walked to the bathroom but then stopped when he realizes he was still naked, he moved to his suit case and pulled out at least one of his PJ pants then resumed going to the bathroom and found her undressing, he thought about announcing himself but then thought against it and walked to her and hugged her from behind and she screamed in surprise. He backed off immediately when she started to struggle remembering she would hit hard when she is startled but when he didn't move quick enough he got a fist into the arm and winced at the pain it brought and noticed she was stronger than before.

"Sesshomaru! You know not to do that!" Sarah screamed when it was him who startled her.

"Thought I could be quick enough…" Sesshomaru said groaning holding his arm.

I'm sorry koi…" She said moving to him and starts healing his arm, he watched her as she continued healing him noticing her scent with a slight change in it.

"Where did you go to koi?" Sesshomaru asked when she was done.

"I went jogging on the beach while you were sleeping but I took longer then I wanted." Sarah said turning away an turned on the shower.

"Did you have fun at least my koi?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, well until a fellow jogger came up and started harassing me it turned bad, he continued to try and get me to go on a date with him when he could clearly see the ring." Sarah said starting to undress in front of him. He watched her and shook his head not wanting to try an mate her in the bathroom, he looked away thinking of things to ask her when he remembered not seeing his mark on her neck but sensing his scent on her.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Sesshomaru asked. She got in the shower knowing it was a see through curtain and thought about last night, she knew he was looking at her but she didn't mind, she noticed the change early in the morning when she needed to use the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw her face, only to her it didn't look like her, she had markings on her face like Sesshomaru's and was more thinner than before.

"Sarah?" Sesshomaru asked bringing her out of her memory.

"Um, nothing really, just that…I took after you a lot…" Sarah said. He wondered what she meant by that then remembered when he was in his demon form he had markings, he thought how she would look and got turned on about it. Shaking his head and clearing his head he walked out of the bathroom for her to take her shower in peace and dressed properly for the day, he walked out an picked up the phone and called down to the room service once again and called for them to bring up a lunch for the two of them, along with some drinks for them, he hung up the phone an opened the doors to the living room that head out to the balcony so the fresh air from the sea would come in.

He stood outside while waiting for his mate and their lunch to come up when he was hugged from behind but small arms, he grinned knowing who it was and brought her around and kissed his little mate who in turn gasped when he grabbed her and kissed him back.

"You know you won't be able to ever catch me off guard koi." Sesshomaru told her after pulling away.

"But I can always try puppy." Sarah said smiling a bit at him, he smiled back and kissed her again. She kissed him back and felt a little tingle in her body but ignored it and wrapped her arms around his neck, when they pulled back from their kiss he looked down at the new demoness before him.

"What? Sessho-kun what is it?" The women said. He recognized the voice and immediately relaxed.

"So this is your demon markings, you look exactly like me." He said touching her face. She looked at him oddly then looked down at her wrist exactly where her marking would be like his and gasped, she wiggled out of his arms and ran back inside and into the bedroom slamming the door, Sesshomaru was about to follow her but then someone knocked on the door. He was about to growl about it the door but ignored it and answered it, it was room service with their lunch, he let the bellhop come in to put the lunch on the table and set up their drinks and lunch, he paid the bellhop then escorted the man out an ran to the bedroom door only to find out the door was locked.

"Sarah, open the door please." Sesshomaru asked.

"But you said demons have to hid, I have the markings of a demon I have to hid…" Sarah said almost quietly. He sighed an tried the door again only to find it unlocked instead of locked like before, he opened it gently and saw her sitting on the bed looking at her claws. He walks over to her and grabs her hands and pulled her to him and kissed her hard touching her markings, she moaned a lil from him and he guessed her senses were heightened.

"You took to me marking you really well, but we will see about your tenshi side later…we need some lunch." He said taking her hand. She nodded and came out with him into the living room and sat with him at the table and they ate in quiet, he looked at her every so often at her markings. She had the same markings as he did, only her markings were darker blue and almost fantasy like, the crescent moon that was on his was turned the other way on hers.

"I think we should go out dancing…" Sarah said suddenly when she was done.

"That sound like a good idea, but your markings need to be hiding again." Sesshomaru said getting up. She looked up at him wondering what he was going to do when he touched her neck where if he remembered he bit her last night and watched as her markings disappear.

"There, now go get ready, we are going for a walk then out for dancing." Sesshomaru said kissing her lightly, she kissed him back then jogged to the bedroom smiling, he watched after her an growled to himself glad he chose to go dancing, now he had a reason to show her off, plus if he found that guy that was harassing his mate he could beat him bad.

Sarah was looking through her clothing for something dancing worthy at a club then thought about her tight skirt that tied at the back, plus her low cut blouse, she grabbed them out an ran to the bathroom to do her makeup and make her look sexy, she knew he would want to try and find that man who bothered her that morning so she did a small lie and told him to meet her at the club on the beach. So she thought about trying to take Sesshomaru out dancing which turned out easy since he said it first.

"So you know, I'm not letting you out of my sight when we do go dancing, your mine forever remember?" Sesshomaru said behind the door. She smiled at him knowing what he meant about his forever while pulling on her blouse and skirt.

"Yes koi I remember, but now could you do me a favor and come in here to tie up my skirt please?" She asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru looked down at her in disbelief as she held the ties to her skirt behind for him to tie them. He complied to her request and tied it until she said it was tight enough, he then watched as she walked back into the bathroom leaving the door open seeing that her shirt was very open in the front showing her cleavage for all to see. He growled deeply for her shirt was showing off everything of his, including her short skirt and saw her tilt her head to him while doing what little makeup she wanted. Sarah held her black eyeliner in hand looking at him; she knew why he growled but didn't really care as she went back to doing her eyeliner. She planned on her black eyeliner with royal blue eye shadow and a deep red lipstick to look like blood, she knew this coloring would get any men's attention but did it for both her husband and the man who tried hitting on her. She smiled as she finished her makeup and walked over to him and kissed him deeply, she gasped when he grabbed her harshly by her hips and slammed her into the wall. He growled against her earning a shiver of pleasure and growled in approval. Sesshomaru was slowly loosing control against his beast as he kissed Sarah senseless, but Sarah didn't care at the moment as she was loosing her mind as well. She groaned as he pulled away but gasped as he started licking and kissing where he bit her sending shock waves of pleasure down her spine.

"S-sessho-kun..." Sarah moaned out. He growled picking her up, having her legs wrap around his waist feeling her own heat against him, and groaned at the feeling as he pressed in more making her gasp. Sarah liked the feeling of his member against her core but wanted more and moved her hips whining a bit and heard him chuckle against her neck then lightly nipped her neck making her moan.

"Does mate want more...?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded and whined again like a puppy making him groan out in pleasure hearing it, he moved one of his hands down to her core and started rubbing her fast making her gasp out in pleasure and arch her body making him growl out as his mate responded perfectly to him. Sarah was in complete pleasure at his hands but she wanted even more then that and she moved her hips again.

"S-sessho-kun...please...!" Sarah moaned as he went faster, he knew what she wanted and wanted it just as bad as she did. With a loud growl he ripped open his own pants then ripped her underwear off then slammed into her hard making her scream as she came and him growl.

"Mine..." Sesshomaru said as he pounded into her. Sarah gasped and moaned as her mate pounded her so hard she thought he would break her but she didn't care a bit about it other then enjoyed having him doing what was his best.

"Y-yours Sesshomaru-sama!" Sarah gasped out rolling her head to the side. Sesshomaru saw this and growled in approval as she submitted to him for the first time and bit her hard in the neck making her scream again and coming again harder and he growled loudly and started thrusting faster into her. He started feeling his cock growing and went even faster keeping Sarah on her high longer then normal, hearing him growl and felt that tingle in her body and knew she was turning into her demon form digging her now claws into his back making Sesshomaru growl his loudest. He thrusted so deep into her he felt himself become stuck in her making her scream and him growl, biting her harder as he did quick thrusts until he felt himself explode inside her. She bit his shoulder as she rode her orgasm out until it was done, as she panted out keeping her claws imbedded in his back and moaned as she felt him still throbbing inside her but didn't understand the reason why she felt something pop inside her. Sesshomaru growled in both satisfaction and the love of his life pleasured so much, but when he tried to pull out it only caused her and him to whimper. He tried again and heard her whimper louder and she dug her claws into his shoulders having him realize he was stuck inside her somehow and she didn't really like it. Holding her tight to him he moved from the wall and sat on the bed groaning when he pulled again hearing her whimper again, he started growling to calm her down. Sarah didn't understand why she could understand his growling but went with it and calmed down, she nuzzled his neck whimpering softly while he rubbed her back and growled. Sesshomaru tried pulling out again and was relieved that he could and fixed himself then picked her up taking her to the bathroom to let her clean herself and fix her makeup and clothing, Sarah felt much better and fixed herself quickly before turning back to him as he touched her mark hiding her markings again. She smiled and lightly kissed him then left the room to put her shoes and necklace on. He followed her into the bedroom and chose a shirt that would fit for dancing, he spotted her torn panties on the ground picking them up and tossing them into the trash seeing her face turn red.

"I shall buy you a new pair tomorrow after my surprise. I promise my tenshi." Sesshomaru told her.

"You better mister. Tearing my panties could get you in the dog house," Sarah said pulling out a new pair and giggled hearing him whimper a little.

"But be a good puppy and I might let you do what ever it is you would like." She said after putting the new pair on and lightly brushing his chest as she walked past him. Groaning as his beast tried again taking over and try to rut her again he walked away to calm himself down, while he did this Sarah was in the living room pouring herself some water looking at the soon evening sky. She wanted to get there soon or he might think she blew the bet, it wasn't normal for her to bet with a complete stranger but what could she do? He kept hitting on her and wouldn't go away, she guessed he was that desperate for a woman to be with him, so she bet him that if they met at the club on the beach and her husband was there as he hit on her he wouldn't be walking out of the club without help. He took the bet and left to go get himself ready even though it was hours to the club meet and men usually take less then a half hour to get ready, she should know she waited for a couple guys in high school while she took 2-3 hours to look damn good. And it was less then that for Sesshomaru to get ready, less then ten minutes and he was good for anything.

"What are you thinking of koi?" He asked taking her in his arms.

"How are you gonna teach that man bout married women." She told him nuzzling into him.

"Will you watch me teach him not to mess with what belongs to me?" Sesshomaru growled low in her ear making her shiver.

"Yes, I want to watch my big bad puppy teach him." She said turning her head and kissing him. He smiled and grabbed her hand and room keys as she grabbed her clip on wallet; he led her down to the elevator after locking their room. Sarah was slightly nervous at the thought of meeting the idiot and Sesshomaru fighting, but didn't let it hold her nervous for too long or else she would be a train wreck before even getting to the club. When the elevator stopped on the main floor they waited for the doors to open before exiting the elevator then the lobby to the open air.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru called ahead and asked for a car to be provided for them for the trip, a mini limo was parked and waiting for them as they exited the hotel lobby. Sarah slid all the way to the other side and waited for him to climb in and they left the hotel, Sesshomaru slammed the door to the limo as she told the driver what club they were going to. Waiting quietly as the buildings went by the two of them looked out to see different venders and tourists walking past and listened to the radio news about odd patches of black appearing around the beach; Sesshomaru wondered about it being the tenshi who attacked his mate. She moved over to him and leaned her head against his shoulder for comfort and his love that she knew only he could offer her alone, she watched as the driver turn into the club parking and dropped them off at the front door. The driver was faster then she saw as he opened the door and Sesshomaru stepped out first then held out his hand to her and she gladly took it. She held her head high like a true lady would as she saw several girls at the front green with envy of her. Sesshomaru smirked at her and the girls at the front rope but growled low smelling the scent of lust from the males around making him wrap a hand around her hip showing she was already taken, they moved to the front and stopped at the bouncer that stood at the door and watched as he did a quick look at them then moved out of the way of the door as their signal they could go in.  
>"Thank you sir." Sarah said and patted the man's arm dropping a one hundred dollar bill in his hand and skipped inside, the bouncer chuckled at her for being both professional but slightly childish.<br>"Ye have quite a feisty one on yer hands lad, how have you been Sesshomaru? It's been awhile since I've seen ye." The bouncer said handing the money back to Sesshomaru.  
>"That I do; and I've been busy Ian; and it has been a while since I have seen you," Sesshomaru said patting the man's arm.<br>"I need you to keep an eye out for anyone either with a dark aura or flying in the sky." He said in a low voice, Ian looked at Sesshomaru in wonder.  
>"Ye mean someone after ye lad?" Ian asked, Sesshomaru shook his head and motioned to the door meaning Sarah.<br>"The bonnie lass has someone after her? Donna worry laddie I will keep an eye out fer ye. I'm free tomorrow if ye need me as well, I find the lass quite fetching." Ian said chuckling. Sesshomaru grinned and patted his father's old friend's arm then walked in sensing the others angry as he walked in without waiting like they did. He quickly made it to the bar counter and looked around to find his mate which wasn't hard since right in the middle of the dance floor she was dancing to the loud music. He growled as he watched a male try to make a pass to dance with her, but grinned as she told him no, waving him off to dance again. He frowned as he saw the looks she was getting from the other males around her, even the ones with dates and quickly decided to end their staring at what was his and moved onto the dance floor and right to her. Sarah knew about the other men but didn't really care, all she wanted to do is dance the night away with no worries about someone still after her, or the creep with the bet but she forgot about Sesshomaru being there. She felt a man grab her hips and was startled. Looking back only to see Sesshomaru behind her moving in time with her movements, she grinned and grinded into him earning a small but loud enough growl from him.  
>"If you do that again I'll have to punish you later." Sesshomaru said. Sarah only smiled innocently and moved away from him and continued dancing in front of him. She grinned at him as he watched her dance then did a quick spin, running her hands down her body to tease him. Which she succeeded as he grabbed her again this time grinding into her. she grinned as he took her plan and used it against her but there was one flaw in the plan, she was to make him crack and not the other way around. She moved out of his grasp and off the dance floor to the bar only to be stopped by the creep on the beach, only this time she sensed no aura around him as he stood in front of her.<br>"So you finally came? I was beginning to think you forgot the bet." Sarah said trying to play it off.  
>"Well I had to wait in line to get in then try and find you in here." He said looking over her body making her shudder.<br>"This is my husband Sesshomaru. Sesshy this is..." Sarah started  
>"Kyle. Kyle Morror." The creep said.<br>"Hn...I would think men should think before asking married women out." Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
>"Well married women should learn to not flaunt themselves to other men." Kyle said. Sesshomaru started growling at Kyle and wanted to rip his tongue out for his back talk but was stopped by a hand on his chest.<br>"Well maybe someone should look at a woman's hand for a ring first before trying anything." Sarah said doing a very impressive growl.  
>"Then maybe, Sarah Aya Kenishi, you should stay in hiding and never went out of your hotel..." Kyle said his voice lowering and his eyes glowing. Sarah's eyes widened as he knew her whole name when she never told him her name. Before another second passed Kyle shot a blue beam at her and Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru grabbed Sarah quickly before the spell could touch them as it froze the people behind them. Growling Sesshomaru dropped his conselent spell and went to attack Kyle but he was already running out the door with Sarah close behind.<p>

Sesshomaru followed and saw Ian going after the two but both of them were already in there tenshi forms and fighting high above the club as bystanders screamed and ran. Sarah couldn't believe that in just a quick second she learned who her attacker was, and the fact that he came again to finish her off once and for all. She fought hard against him but it seemed he could read all her attacks even before she could say a spell to throw at him and it was seriously aggravating her, she didn't want to use her newest spell in fear of something happening to her or the others below her.  
>"Why do you protect those who deserve nothing? They are nothing but a smudge on this earth." Kyle said behind her, she swung back with her sword but met air instead.<br>"Because Kami decided to have humans around! I have several as friends even family!" Sarah yelled looking around for him. She saw Sesshomaru on the ground in his demon form with the bouncer next to him keeping him on the ground with just one hand, Ian was just like Sarah, a tenshi, but he didn't show it until he needed to, but keeping Sesshomaru down with a single hand showed how much stronger he was then Sesshomaru at this point, and being of Scottish descent and a skilled fighter.  
>"Laddie, this be her fight, I know ye wunna get this man but think of ye lass, when someone enters a fight, ye must finish it on ye own. And the power from the lass means she intends to end this for good." Ian said to Sesshomaru, Sarah and Kyle heard him and fought even harder. Kyle laughed at her attempts which only made her more mad, he continued flying around her cutting her dress in different places angering her.<br>"You can't even land a hit on me yet you claim to defeat me once and for all, you do suck at fighting. What do you do when you engage in battle? Stand at the side lines healing and protecting yourself as others fight your war?" Kyle shouted at her. Sarah took every word and let it cut her heart open little by little, she has for several years had others fight her fights, healing those who got hurt and apologizing for her weakness, but ever since she came to Japan, she has protected and fought for both her life and the life of her friends and family. She continued fighting getting stronger and stronger, earning the love from her friends, and gaining a husband and mate in the end. With a random swing she managed to hit her opponent, only with this hit she managed to sever his sword arm hearing him scream in agony and hold what was left of his arm as his blood splattered over her face and body.  
>"You worthless bitch! You cut off my arm!" Kyle yelled at her, she looked at him with silver red eyes and started growling at him.<br>"You are the worthless bitch Kyle, trying to cut me down when I have already healed my heart, you have no say how I fight worthless beings as yourself." Sarah growled her voice deep and cold to even make Sesshomaru widen his eyes at his mate.  
>"She is about to crack..." Sesshomaru muttered.<br>"Oh, ye mean she gonna win lad." Ian said. Sesshomaru only shook his head, he would never disagree with Ian but what he meant was she was about to use her most powerful spell she just recently learned.  
>"Get all the humans away from here Ian, this will be bad." Sesshomaru said as he started pushing people away<br>Ian listened and got all the humans away just in time as a large orb lit the sky, Sesshomaru could feel her power and anger through his mark and tried to calm her down from the ground as her power grounded him. Ian could feel the sheer power of her as well and wondered how a small girl like her and at her age could have so much energy.  
>"What the hell are you doing bitch?" Kyle yelled trying to break free from the orb.<br>"Ending thy life, once and for all..." Sarah spoke in the old ways, Kyle glared at her and tried using a spell but nothing came from his hand.  
>"What is this?" Kyle said.<br>"I have but placed a spell on ye to have no power, now ye will suffer like thy has. Prepare ye self weakling, for to meet death, face to face." Sarah said, her markings appearing but still in her tenshi form.  
>"You have rutted with a demon? You have disgraced your tenshi line!" Kyle growled.<br>"Great Kami has chose thy path, and approved my mating to Lord Sesshomaru." Sarah said raising her hand to Kyle and starting to glow red. His eyes widened and tried flying around but her hand followed bending the orb around him.  
>"Great Kami passed down judgment onto thee, thy judgment is death." Sarah said and a stream of fire left her hand and right at Kyle, he screamed as it engulfed him burning his entire body, he didn't notice that the fire until it was too late. The fire rope wrapped around his neck and tightened until he could not breath.<br>"Y...you stupid...bitch!" Kyle yelled and tried to attack, before he could get her he was stopped as the rope tightened.  
>"I was never stupid, unlike you." Sarah whispered as the fire rope broke his neck killing him, her rope released him and he dropped to the ground creating a crater where he landed. Sesshomaru kicked the body away in disgust and looked up where she was floating, she smiled down at her mate and was about to fly down to him when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she looked and saw the most beautiful women.<br>"Dear Sarah, my name is Amaterasu. You have fought hard for what is right." The women said. Sarah's eyes widened and she quickly bowed to the goddess of heaven.  
>"Child do not bow to me, rise so we may speak." Amaterasu said. Sarah did as she was asked and rose before her goddess but refused to lift her head.<br>"My lady, what is it you mean I fought for what was right?" Sarah asked. Amaterasu smiled softly and lifted Sarah's head to look at her face then patted her head.  
>"What I mean child, is for since of your birth, you saw things differently. You also saw people differently, be they human, demon, half, and tenshi. You didn't see race, but the people themselves, and you fought hard for what was right. I believe you have proven to us all that you accept us all." Amaterasu said.<br>"My lady, I thought it was the right thing to do. Great Kami gave me the idea of everyone as equals, not separate." Sarah said looking up at the goddess. She didn't notice that they were floating down to the earth until she felt strong arms circle her waist and was held against a strong chest, she turned slight giving a small kiss on her mates cheek as he nuzzled his nose against his mark on her.  
>"Lord Sesshomaru of Japan's western territories. It is good to see you, your father misses you greatly, the same as your mother." Amaterasu said nodding her head to the couple.<br>"Amaterasu-sama thank you for telling me father and mother's message. What are you doing here though?" Sesshomaru asked.  
>"I would of hoped you would of remembered when a demon and a tenshi would mate." Amaterasu said sadly but smiling.<br>"What happens Amaterasu-sama?" Sarah asked scared for what she might say next be true.  
>"Youkai and tenshi's cannot have children..." Amaterasu said. Yup those words were what broke Sarah's heart as she started crying holding onto her mate as she sobbed, Sesshomaru saw the goddess still smiling and was getting irritated quickly.<br>"Calm yourself young one, all is not lost, my beloved has decided to grant you the greatest gift passed down." Amaterasu said. Sarah looked at the goddess like she was crazy when she pressed a hand to Sarah's stomach and her hand glowed gold. Now everyone forgot about Ian and the crowd around him, but Ian knew what his goddess was doing to the young tenshi.  
>"Gift of the gods alright. Ye others watch as the receives this glorious gift." Ian said to the crowd, they watched as the goddess in white pull her hand away from the younger tenshi but her stomach continued glowing, Sarah looked at Amaterasu wondering what she did. Amaterasu only smiled and nodded to the couple and the growing crowd, she noticed Ian and she smiled and floated over to him and kissed his head gently then just as quickly as she had appeared she disappeared leaving everyone in awe. Sarah was still glowing before the hand print slowly disappeared leaving both her and Sesshomaru in wonder as Ian turned into his form and flew up to them, for Ian there was no pants or tight shirt, it was a kilt and a loose fitted shirt. Sarah stared at Ian not knowing he was a fellow pure angel, along with seeing him in a kilt.<br>"So Sesshomaru my boy, ye gonna float here or are ye gonna introduce ye lass?" Ian said, Sarah immediately fell for the Scottish accent and touched her mates face bringing him out of his stupor.  
>"Ian, this is my wife and mate Sarah. Koi this is Ian McKinagin, he and my father go way back where as a child he was my bodyguard, so he is like my uncle." Sesshomaru said nuzzling his mating mark on her shoulder.<br>"Hi Ian, your just like me...I thought only two were left of us though..." Sarah mumbled and looked at his wings. Ian chuckled and brought her into his arms in a bone crushing hug then let her go, Sesshomaru caught Sarah and forced her to the ground as he put his spell on to cover his markings. Sarah looked at him and closed her eyes and felt a wave of energy come over her as she returned to her human form.  
>"So, ye figure out what milady Amaterasu did to ye little' lass?" Ian asked once he place a memory spell on those around after making the body of Kyle disintegrated into ash.<br>"No, do you know what she did Ian?" Sarah asked.  
>"Aye I do, but she tol' me no' to tell ye. As it was a gift of her husband Kami himself gave to ye two." Ian said. Sarah's eyes widened then looked at Sesshomaru who in turn had his eyes widened slightly.<br>"I think ye both should head back to ye hotel for the night. Get gone now." Ian said pushing the two to the limo, Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and helped Sarah into the limo. After telling Ian to meet them at the hotel the next day to hang out, he told the driver to head back to the hotel then slammed the door shut again. Looking over to his mate he saw she was half asleep and fighting to stay awake a bit longer, he chuckled and pulled her to him and started growling softly so she would be lulled to sleep.


End file.
